Underneath the Moonlight
by MissGoodPage
Summary: Vampires meet the Cursed. oWorking on pairingso EdwardxBella


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Fruits Basket, I don't intend any copyright infringement. I do own the urge to read stories about the two and the unfaltering inspiration to write whenever I can't find what I'm looking for.

* * *

**Underneath the Moonlight**

The sky was pale above her with only few stars twinkling vaguely every now and then. Their light was not nearly enough to illuminate the city below. As Tohru gazed up at the night's sky she realized how lucky she was in life and to have the things that she found she had. After her mother's death she had lived in a tent, but only shortly, before the Sohma family had taken her in. She got along well with Yuki, Kyo and even the perverted author of erotic novels Shigure Sohma. Their family harbored a secret though, and quite soon she was introduced to the head of the Sohma-clan: Akito. They all feared him and rightly so. But silly, clumsy little do-gooder Tohru Honda didn't mind. She was grateful for having a roof over her head. She was happy to have a new family and a new chance in life.

With a sigh she rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window. She couldn't sleep. Despite her activities that day – cooking, school, work till late, cleaning, cooking, making homework- she was unable to sleep and instead had crouched upon her bed and opted for staring out of the window. For a moment she wondered if Kyo was outside on the roof, also staring at the sky, but a faint snoring told her he wasn't. And a glance out of the window had told her the same. Because the night felt chilly she'd closed the window and cuddled within her blanket. She would count her blessings and stare at the stars for the remainder of the night until she finally fell asleep.

Wide awake, she jumped slightly at the sight of someone moving below her window. It was a shade, merely a shadow, and she had to press her face against the cool glass to properly see who or what it was.

"Shigure?" She whispered, thinking it might be him.

"Kyo?" It could also be Yuki or any of the other cursed members of the Sohma family.

"Haru, is that you?" She knew her whisper wasn't heard. The window blocked any sound.

The shadow moved near the door. The sensor would detect movement soon and switch on. When it did Tohru would finally find out who was sneaking around so silently in the middle of the night. She held her breath. The shadow was much smaller than any of the men that lived in the house. The thought frightened her and she panicked. "B-Burglar?"

The shadow moved again.

"N-No, he's tiny…. Perhaps…Momiji?" She tried to convince herself that the stranger scurrying around the house was Momiji Sohma, the very small boy who was often mistaken for a young girl. She had to smile at that thought. Momiji was a kind and cheerful boy. She wouldn't have to fear him. But if he was here in the middle of the night that'd mean there was trouble at the Honke – the base of the Sohma family, a cluster of buildings of which the main one was inhabited by the sickly and sadistic head of the Sohma family. Tohru's eyes flew wide.

"Oh no, if there's trouble I need to help them." She stumbled out of the bed and clumsily managed to put on her socks and shoes before glancing out of the window again. The tiny shadow was still there but a bigger one now followed. Tohru narrowed her eyes but couldn't tell who it was, and so she pursed her lips and assumed it might be Haru. After all, Haru was always near to Momiji.

"I'm coming."

With a determined tread she descended the stairs and made her way to the front door. The wooden floorboards cracked and clicked underneath her, awakening two of the house's inhabitants. Behind her the door of Yuki's room opened and the boy glanced at her retreating form. The moment she disappeared from view he stepped out of the room, sleepily, and was met by Kyo who was rufling his orange hair and yawning.

"What's she up to?" The redhead asked.

"I've no idea." Yuki's voice was barely a whisper. "We should check it out."

"She might just be sleepwalking." Kyo muttered but he followed the other boy anyway.

In the same time Tohru had reached the front door and mentally encouraged herself to do this. She had gathered her courage and with her eyes squeezed shut opened the door.

No words were uttered. In front of her weren't the men she had expected. The light had gone on, shining brightly upon the two intruders. For in front of Tohru stood a girl, shocked, her eyes wide like saucers at the knowledge she was caught. A woman stood beside her, hugging the girl to her chest, a hand in the girl's hair and the other on the small of her back. She too looked like a deer caught in headlights. Tohru held her breath and with all her courage mustered she decided to look at her 'friends'. She opened her eyes and in a flash the girl and the woman were gone. Tohru couldn't believe her eyes.

"Eeeh what did just?" She blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes with her fists. Had she been sleepy? Was she hallucinating?

"Tohru, what on earth are you doing?" She quickly spun round to face Yuki and Kyo who were both glaring at her.

"Was there someone at the door?" Yuki's voice was gentle and calm as he brushed past her to look outside and see for himself.

"Y-Yes." Tohru stuttered. Her face flushed. "At least, I think there was. I'm sure I saw Momiji and Haru."

Kyo's eyes turned wide. They were bloodshot and it was obvious he needed his sleep. "What?" He stomped his foot as his hands formed fists by his side.

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked, his eyes still scanning the outside-surroundings.

"Y-yes, w-well, n-no," Tohru found it hard to answer without stuttering. "I- I know I saw someone roaming about the house. But it looked like a little someone. So I assumed it had to be Momiji. And then there was someone else. I thought p-perhaps there was trouble down at the Honke with A-Akito-sama hurting people again and I thought I m-might just open the door for them and help them."

"You foolish girl!" Yuki turned to her so their eyes locked. "And what if it weren't Momiji and Haru? What if they were burglars? You would have let them just into our house. You should have come to us. We can handle them."

Tohru looked down in shame and had to admit they were right. "I-I'm sorry. You're right. How foolish of me indeed."

"Yuki is right. We can handle whatever's out there." Kyo jumped in before brushing past the two and stepping outside in just his pajamas and on his bare feet. "See?" He shouted loudly. "Nothing here."

Somewhere above him a window opened and a book was thrown out of it, hitting him on the head.

"Silence!" It was Shigure who also had woken up by all the noises in and outside of the house. "Can't you see some decent people need to sleep?"

"Decent?" Kyo yelled back at him. "Who do you call decent?"

Shigure shrugged and closed the window. The whole incident had Tohru blushing fiercely in shame and had her stare obsessively at her feet. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault that everyone's awake. I really thought I'd seen people."

"Well, if you saw two people then it might be that they're still there." Yuki reasoned. "Perhaps they went into the bushes."

He gently led her into the living room.

"Don't worry, if they're still here then we will find them. Just don't open the door when someone knocks. Stay here," He looked at her pensively and knew that she would feel useless if he just asked her to stay in this room. It was the safest place for her to be. But he was trying to think of a different way to comfort her and keep her safe at the same time.

"And make us some tea." He finished with a smile.

Her eyes lit up. "Yuki? Are you serious?" He nodded and she smiled widely. "All right. That's what I'm gonna do."

"Come on," Yuki said as he reached the front door and met up with Kyo. "We're going to take a look." He dangled the key of the house in front of the other boy and smirked, then he dashed off into the night.

"Oi, wait for me!" Kyo slammed the door shut and took off after Yuki. "What if there was nobody?"

Yuki shouted back at him. "Baka, if there is nobody at least we will know. But I don't think Tohru is delirious, do you?"

"It's in the middle of the night. Perhaps she dreamed it?" Kyo said.

"Yes, and perhaps there is trouble and Momiji came to warn us. Or perhaps people are trying to burgle our home? Or perhaps Akito sent serial killers to murder us all?"

Yuki's words bereft Kyo of his smile.

"Damn."

The two came to a halt. "That's odd." Kyo pointed ahead and Yuki squinted his eyes. "What?" It was dark after all and Yuki could not see as well as Kyo.

Rustling in the bushes could be heard and both boys looked at each other, giving a nod, and dived at the source of the sound. But whatever had made it had vanished.

"Mama?" Both the boys sat up and listened to the faint voice in the distance. "The house!" Kyo grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled him up. They only had to share a nod before running back home.

The house was as they had left it. However, at the side of it stood a girl, unaware of the two boys approaching. She was talking softly to a woman by her side. "Mama, why does her blood smell so good?"

"I told you, Renesmee, pure-hearted people have pure-tasting blood. It means the girl has a kind heart." The woman replied. She squeezed the girl's hand which she was holding and the girl, Renesmee, smiled in turn.

"We must have given her quite the scare."

The woman, apparently the girl's mother, smiled down at her. "Yeah well, if you hadn't run off this wouldn't have happened. You're lucky daddy distracted those two men."

"Why is their smell odd?" The girl chirped in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, honey, I don't know? Perhaps this is the way all Japanese people smell?"

"But not the girl." Renesmee said wisely.

"No, not the girl."

Behind them the bushes rustled and out stepped a pale man. "I took care of them." The man stated. "We should better leave before they come back."

"Edward, Renesmee wants to know why the girl's scent is so sweet and the boys scent is distorted." The woman turned to the man and Kyo and Yuki, both lying on the ground and watching the three strangers, could see for the first time how gorgeous this woman was. She was pale and radiating beauty, just like the strange man and the cute child. In fact, they looked perfect and would have made both boys shy away had they not been having such a peculiar and morbid discussion in front of private property.

Edward frowned. "I don't know. I have never smelled anything like this before."

"Surely you have." The woman cooed. "We've met so many with a pure heart and soul."

"That's not what I meant, Bella." Edward pursed his lips. "I meant the boys. It's almost as if their scent doesn't exist. It's very hard to determine where they are. They ran awfully fast, you know."

Bella's eyes widened. "You don't think….?"

Fear struck the parents as the same thought hit them. "If they are like us then they will cause us no trouble." Edward protectively pulled his daughter close to him. "They can't just try and hurt our baby. Not with the whole Volturi deal settled. There's more than one higher authority to stop them. Besides, we're fast and strong. We can always count upon Alice to come and help us out whenever we're in need. She's an expert at sensing danger and she hasn't come to warn us yet."

"Oh," Bella groaned, "I knew visiting Japan was a horrible idea."

"But Jasper wanted it so much." Edward grinned at her and turned away from the house. "It's about time we should leave…"

His words trailed off as his eyes met the sight of two Japanese boys blocking his way. They looked agitated, most probably because of the little family's trespassing. The boys were the inhabitants of the house after all. Edward faked a smile.

"Uh, hello?" He cheesily said with the intention of running away. But as he started to take off using his vampire speed, Renesmee firmly in his arms, he found his way blocked by Kyo and came to a sudden halt. This wasn't normal. No human could move that fast.

"What the?" He cursed, but Kyo shouted and flung a punch at Edward who tried to dodge it. "Careful!" The vampire shouted as he fell backwards. He held Renesmee tightly in his arms.

"Renesmee!" Bella shouted. "Edward!" Thinking the boys to be a danger, Bella launched herself at Yuki who looked shocked at the sudden attack but swiftly stepped aside. Bella landed in a nearby tree and jerked her head at the odd boy. With a growl she jumped but with the same result. Edward placed Renesmee on her feet and whispered for her to go and hide. The girl looked genuinely scared but did as she was told and not a moment later Edward had flung himself at Kyo but found he was tackled instead. He tripped and landed on hands and feet.

"They're fast." He said, eyes locking with Bella. Both looked scared.

"They're fast." Yuki whispered to Kyo, eyes locking. They both looked worried.

"Look, tell us what you came for and we may just let you go." Kyo bargained, but Yuki was less confident.

"You fool, they are fast. They did not come to rob us. If anything they might have found out about our curse or have come because of it. If so we can't just let them go. They need their memories wiped."

Kyo glanced over at Yuki and frowned at the boy's words. "We need to call Hatori."

Edward cried out and launched another attack. Bella was by his side, both attacking simultaneously, and a feminine hand smacked Yuki's cheek as he was too slow to dodge.

"Yes, but how?" Yuki agreed. He blocked the next attack by moving his arms to shield himself from Bella's blow. Kyo's high-kick was grabbed by Edward who tried to spin the boy's leg around but Kyo threw himself up in the air and landed on hands and feet. Edward's eyes widened.

"They are like us." He whispered to Bella. "They must be like us."

"Then why is there blood pumping through their veins?" A slightly scared Bella asked. She pointed at Yuki's cheek. A droplet of blood was seen and the boy, seeing the two aggressors point at him, quickly wiped his cheek clean with his sleeve.

"Werewolves?" Edward said in awe.

"Perhaps if you could just tell me what they're thinking we would know!" Bella growled. She was getting annoyed as yet another round of battering and kicking begun. It was more than difficult to hit Yuki. In a similar way Edward became annoyed by Kyo who kept leaping up high and always seemed to land on his feet.

"I try," Edward gasped. "But I can't."

"How do you mean you can't?" Bella turned to send him a look. It was a wrong move. Yuki's hand connected with her cheek and both toppled over. Yuki, now on top of Bella, tried to keep her head down but the woman was much stronger.

"It's like-" Edward dodged another attack, "Like they do not exist. Like a different language enters my head. A language not mine. " He managed to spare a glance at Bella.

"Gods, Bells? Need help?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Bella said without an edge of sarcasm. She was enjoying the play with Yuki who still tried to keep her down to the forest floor. "Plus, sweetheart, they are Japanese. It's only logic they think in a language different than our own."

Edward growled in frustration – and not just because Kyo had kicked him in the gut. "I mean, it's not even human what I hear. It's just gibberish. Cat noises, high squeaks. Nothing I understand."

He caught Kyo's wrists in his hands and smirked evilly at him. "They're not as strong as I had initially thought." And with one turn he had Kyo on his knees, crying out in agony and begging for release.

He and Bella thought the same. _Hurt them, but don't kill them._ The woman surprised Yuki by suddenly sitting up with a hiss. The poor boy was still pressing himself down upon her and the inevitable occurred. His chest met hers as she sat up.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Au: 'ello dear readers, hope you enjoyed. I haven't set any pairings yet. I was thinking to keep Twilight pretty canon and perhaps have Tohru involved with Kyo, Yuki and Akito (simply because I love the guy as a character). I haven't decided yet. I do wish to crossover a pairing or two such as KaguraxAlec. Let me know what you think!


End file.
